


the newest ghost

by Send_help_im_drowning



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_help_im_drowning/pseuds/Send_help_im_drowning
Summary: Heather Button had a lodger who died a few years before the old lady got ill. After realizing she doesn't have her medication on hand, Polly finds herself surrounded by those who went before her. Now there's a new couple in the house, and they want to turn it into a hotel?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"It won't be long now..."

"She had tremendous headaches."

"At least she's comfortable."

"Yeah... there are worse ways to go."

That, of course lead to a whole ass commotion.

Mary was the first to react, gesturing to the smoke that rose from her head. Thomas then put his hand on the exit wound the musket ball left, muttering a "you can say that again", Pat pointed at both sides of his arrow, and I rubbed the part of my thigh that should have been injected with my medicine to keep me from, well, dying as everyone talked over one another.

"Shh! I think it's happening!" Kitty almost sounded excited, but that was pretty usual of her.

"Stand by," Cap commented, but everyone shushed him.

"I think she's going," Pat said as Heather's spirit rose into the air.

"Oh, I do hope she stays," Kitty countered.

"Tenner says she stays," Julian muttered to Robin, who considered the offer for a moment. "Deal."

"I can't see anything, can you lift me up a bit?" Humphrey told his own body, but - of course - his hands dropped him. "Ahh, not this again."

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"I am the ghost of your great grandmother," Fanny spoke proudly. Before I could grab Heather's attention to say hi, Thomas started speaking.

"We are those poor spirits who dwell on, compelled for reasons unknown to-"

"Ah, she's gone." Pat cut him off as Heather swooped upwards, off to a something - or a somewhere - unknown to us.

"Lucky cow," Mary said.

"Good on her, actually," Pat commented.

"What's going on? All I can see is shoes." Poor Humph. Before I could answer him, Robin spoke to Julian.

"You owe me ten."

"Oh, no no, if you'd listened to what I actually said-"

"Oh, don't start-"

"Guys! If you please!" Pat interrupted them, his voice squeaking. "Perhaps one of us should say a few words?"

"Yes, I'll do it." The Captain cleared his throat. "Bagsy her room."

"Oh, come on," Robin complained.

"She's only just died," Fanny chastised him.

"Honestly," Pat agreed.

"Well, I'll wait until they've taken her away, of course."

"She was the last Button of Button house." I put my hand on Fanny's shoulder to comfort her. She gave me a sad smile in return.

"The final button died today; but where she goes, I cannot say..."

"Oh, he's off again," Julien commented on Thomas' improvised poetry.

"It seems but only yesterday..."

"Don't go without me- oh, stupid body."

I picked up Humphrey's head to give him a lift out of the room.

"Her life, 'twas like a play," Thomas went on. "But with no children of her own; who, then, will come to call this... home."

I was the last one out of the room, so I gave Thomas an apologetic smile, to which he sighed in return.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehhh," Robin intelligently spoke, deep in thought over his game of chess with Julian.

"Little guy-"

"Pawn," Julian corrected.

"Prawn," Robin said, "go dunka-dunka."

"But that's-"

"Checkmate." He sounded pretty pleased with himself

I smirked, looking up from the coin I was causing to spin.

It's a good thing some of us have powers, like Julian's ability to shove things, otherwise things would get even more boring. I mean, we couldn't even turn the lights on or off without Robin.

And me? I had powers over magnetic fields. I could cause anything to move the way I want to with my mind, provided it has metal in it (and also provided I have the energy for it - my powers were possibly the most tiring out of them all).

"Fine. Best of twenty," Julian bargained.

"Oh, come on."

I zoned out of their conversation, tuning into what Mary was saying about basket weaving.

"Ideally, you want it about five-" she stopped to gesture with her hands, "five potatoes high. This one's gonna have mud on it, but you don't have to have mud on it."

She leaned over to gesture again. "This is the tip, We insert the tip into the split," I put my index finger to my lip to shush the others before they talked over her, "then repeat the process until you be done."

We clapped for her, and I zoned out on Pat's commentary over her Talk Of The Day to focus on making the coin go faster and faster, stopping it abruptly when Pat mentioned the witch trial.

I was fairly protective of Mary, so I shot him a death glare (which he didn't see) as smoke rose from my friend. Pat was quick to move on to the next subject, which happened to be an announcement that tomorrow, in Food Club, Kitty would tell us all about the first time she ate an egg.

"I actually didn't like it," she told Mary, but Pat shushed her quickly so she wouldn't spoil too much of the story.

"Save it for tomorrow, _please_ , give us something to look forward to."

"Oh, yes, please. I'm bored out of my mind," I commented, twirling the coin around in mid-air with my index finger.

"How are you more bored than any of us, you're the newest one here," Cap commented, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quirked one eyebrow.

"I'm also the one here who grew up alongside the internet, and who is the most used to constant stimuli and information entering my brain," I deadpanned. "I am also the most fanatic reader among us, and I haven't been able to read any new fiction since my death."

"What about-"

"No, Thomas, I appreciate your poetry, but I've told you four times now that I prefer prose."

"No, what about if I wrote you a novel?"

"What?"

"You know, to keep you occupied."

Wow. That was sweeter than I'd expected from him, which made me feel kind of bad for misjudging his character.

"You like the genre of fantasy, do you not?" he questioned.

"I mean, yeah. But, wait, what about your daily activities? I wouldn't want to keep you from them..."

"Do not worry about those, little one, I'll be fine."

"Right then," Cap interrupted before I could smile, or dwell on how much Thomas was like a regency era version of my best friend from when I was alive.

"AOB, any other business? Well, I've got something, actually! Now, every since I moved rooms, I have been woken every night by you, Fanny, screaming like a mad lass."

"Well, I don't think I do!"

I thought back to last night, and the night before, and the night before, etc.

"You kind of do, Fanny," I said.

"I always thought that was an owl!"

Thomas and I shared a look at Kitty's words.

"An owl?" I asked.

"Do you know what an owl sounds like?" Thomas continued.

"Well, now I don't think so..."

"It has got to stop," the Captain interrupted us.

"No. This is my house and I will do what I like."

"Eh, was mine first," Robin countered.

"No that's the land, not the house," Fanny shot back. Robin just mocked her in return.

"Well, I wish you would all hush," Thomas spoke up. I raised one eyebrow at his outburst. "I cannot do my work with all this..." -he gestured wildly- "agitation."

"Work? You haven't done a day's work in your life. Or death!"

"Julian, come on!" I defended, as did Kitty: "He's an artist!"

The former MP made a 'pfft' sound, but she kept going. "He's ahead of his time!"

"He can't still be ahead of his time, Kitty," Fanny corrected her.

"Guys, please!" Pat turned to the Captain. "Why don't you just go back to your old room in the east wing?"

"I don't see why I should! I wanted the garden view. Now, as ranking officer-"

"The garden view comes with the screaming woman," Thomas shut him up.

"You gets used to it after a hundred years," Mary put in, and then everyone started fully talking over one another. I groaned and rolled my eyes, closing them until Robin yelled loudly.

"Is simple. You swap room, eh? You go up top, you come ground floor. And no jumping."

"Robin is the only one among us with even a single brain cell," I muttered.

"Right. Well, that would suit me," Fanny admitted.

"Yeah, that could work."

"Not just a pretty face," Robin reminded us. I grinned and straightened my Jaws shirt (I died in my pj's, because of course I did) and went to turn on the hot water tap in the shower - which, thankfully, was a metal knob - so I could get warm with some steam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, there's a car coming onto the property!" I interrupted the others' discussion - apparently Fanny had jumped out of the Captains window and woken him with her screaming. "I can feel the engine!"

We all gathered around the window, watching a heavily packed car park.

"Looks like a bloomin' spaceship," Pat commented.

"Poor creatures must be lost," Thomas added.

The couple who must own the car got out.

"It's Kim Wilde!"

"No, Pat, she's older than that by now," I shot him down.

"Let me pluck out my eyes, for never shall I see such beauty again..."

"Keep it in your pants, Thorne," I warned, not interested in infatuated behavior from a poet infamous for his absolutely terrible verses on love - not that I'd ever have the heart to let him know that.

"Yes, he'd make a very fine soldier," Cap said before clearing his throat.

They came in, gasping at various aspects of the house.

"This is 100% the most incredible moment of my life, apart from my wedding," the guy said, taking the girl's hand.

"And it's all ours!" She returned the excitement.

"What did that girl just say?"

"She must be related to you," Kitty answered Fanny. "Like a niece. A great-great-great-"

"No, no, no, no, she's no niece of mine, look at her! She's exposing her knees, and she's got a tattoo!"

I decided to keep quiet about the Sally-inspired zombie pin-up doll I had on my left calf, which was thankfully covered by my Aristocats PJ pants.

"So, this is the library."

"Does that mean we're gonna have to start reading books?"

"Philistine," Cap commented.

"It'll be nice to have some new faces around," Pat said.

"There's enough faces already!"

"Oh, come on, Julian, never heard of the benefit of the doubt?" I argued.

"We'll have to fix up all the plasterwork."

"But need fix architrave," Robin added.

"Oh yeah," Pat agreed.

"We could do every room in a different style," the girl suggested as they moved down the corridor.

"Great idea," the guy responded.

"Over my dead body," Fanny countered.

"Well, you-" Robin started, but he was cut off by an "I know!" from Fanny.

"Ye olde world-y." Disagreeing mutters broke out.

"1950's." More disagreement, of course.

"Club tropicana." That one actually settled well.

"That's fun," Julian commented.

We all followed them outside, gathering between the couple and the lake.

"Well, they seem really nice, let's give them a chance!" Pat optimistically stated, before the girl said "Look at that!" and sent her finger right through his forehead.

"Is that a lake?"

"Oh, I hates it when that happens," Mary commented as the girl let her arm fall back down her side.

"Yeah, it's a lake!"

"Well, there's only two of them," Kitty placated. "Still plenty of room for us."

"This is gonna make one incredible hotel."

Cue group gasp.

"What is a hotel?" Robin asked me.


End file.
